


Fireworks

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Forth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling out of sorts with the Mark of Cain. Feeling bad for him, you surprise him with fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Knocking quietly on Dean's door, you waited for the yelling, or the absolute silence to answer you. As the Mark continued to drag Dean down, those were the responses you always received. It hurt, knowing how much he was suffering, and not knowing how to help him.

"What?" Came a depressed sigh, nothing like you had imagined you would hear. Slowly opening his door, you peered inside the darkened room, trying to make his silhouette out. All the lights were off, but you could just make out his figure, laying on his bed.

"Dean, I..." You started, then stopped, not sure how to bring up what you wanted. You never knew what you might get when talking to him. There were times he was the old Dean, laughing and flirting with you. Then there were the bad days, where even the slightest hello would set him off, and you would run for cover. The worst days however, would be when he would meet you with silence. Silence was the worst.

"What is it?" He said again, his voice sounding tired. You crept farther into the room, leaving the lights off, not wanting to push your luck too far.

"Dean, I have something I want to do. And I want you to come with me." You finally said, waiting nervously for his reply.

"What is it? Can't it wait?" He said, making no attempt to move. But his tone gave you hope, and you tried again.

"No, it can't. Now please, we need to go, now." You said, and you heard his groan as he climbed off his bed. Taking that as a yes, you went over, flipping the light switch. Seeing him for the first time that day, you wanted to take him in your arms, let him know that everything would be alright. His eyes were dull, the area underneath them darkened with lack of sleep. His chin was covered in stubble, and his shirt had stains, probably from beer all over it. Reaching into one of the drawers, you tossed a simple shirt over to him, and he quickly pulled it on. He already had his boots on, and grabbing a flannel he followed you out the door.

"Now what?" He said, standing there. "And where's Sam?"

Grabbing your big tote bag, you threw it over your shoulder before grabbing his hand. "Now we get into the Impala. Sam already went to town, to the bar."

Dean didn't answer, but followed you along like a meek puppy. You opened the driver door, and he slid in. Tossing your bag onto the back seat, you slid into the passenger side, as Dean started the Impala up.

"I direct, you drive." You ordered. "Now head north."

He complied, and you turned on the radio, needing some sound to fill the awkward air. Soon, Dean had a slight smile on his face, enjoying the drive. You gave him directions, and soon the road was twisting and climbing. 

"One more right." You told him, as dusk settled in around you. You watched out your window at the beautiful sunset that was lighting up the sky behind you. "And stop."

Dean stopped the Impala before glancing around the meadow you were now in. "What are we doing here?" He asked you.

"It's a surprise. Now come on." You told him, grabbing your huge bag from the back. He took it from you, grunting with how heavy it was.

"Do you have rocks in here?" He teased, some of your old Dean breaking through.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" You tempted him, before heading to the edge of the meadow. It was a cliff, that looked over the town, a perfect spot for what you had in mind. 

Opening the bag, you pulled out a blanket, and some beer. Handing him one, you spread the blanket out, before turning to him with a huge smile on your face. "Want to see what else I have in there?"

He nodded, his mood brightening considerably since you arrived out there. Leaning down, you pulled out a couple of Roman Candles. "See?"

He came forward, a huge smile on his face, grabbing one. "Really?" He asked. "I haven't shot one of these off since Sam was a little boy.

"Well, here you go." You told him, handing him a lighter. You watched as he lit it, the sparkle from it lighting up his smiling face. He chuckled, as it ran, before turning to you.

"That was great, thanks Y/N. I needed that." He told you, coming over and pulling you into a hug. 

"Wait, we have these too!" You exclaimed, dumping your bag and showing him all of your fireworks. Giving you a quick squeeze, he picked another one up, lighting it before rushing back to you. You both watched as the fountain shot out green and blue sparkles before dying. One by one, Dean lit them all, a boyish grin on his face as he teased you with them.

By the time the last one was done, it was time for your last surprise. "Dean, one more thing." You told him, and he looked at you surprised.

"There's more? But that was more than enough." He said, coming to stand next to you. Pulling out an apple pie, you put a slice on a plate for each of you before sitting down on the blanket. "Pie?" He asked, and you nodded.

"Now we just wait." You said, looking out over the valley. You didn't have to wait long. By the time the second bite was in your mouth, the city's fireworks had started. Your vantage point was perfect, nothing obstructing your view.

"This is amazing." He said, already done with his pie. You turned to look his way, but his gaze was no longer on the fireworks, it was on you. Sitting your plate down, he pulled you to him, so your back was against his front. "There that's better." He said, holding you tightly as the two of you relaxed for the first time in weeks, watching the fireworks explode in front of you.


End file.
